


Life Blues

by Lonely_Raindrop



Series: The Electric Blue Feather [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends of Humanity (X-Men), Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mutant Powers, Mutant Spencer Reid, Mutants, OOC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Clint Barton, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Avengers, Protective Logan (X-Men), Protective Remy LeBeau, Team as Family, Trust Issues, idk why I write, it's gonna be horrible lol, ooc Spencer Reid, possible show up?, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Raindrop/pseuds/Lonely_Raindrop
Summary: Mutants are not welcomed. They are an abomination, the plague. And being in New York is worse. A huge city of housing 8 million people. Many of these Mutants live peacefully, wishing no one finds out about them. Others not so much. They have to rely on the four hidden safe spots for Mutants. Most Mutants chose the street life thanks to a group of Mutant haters called Friends of Humanity or FOH for short.Spencer Reid is one of those who have to chose to live on the streets. He was never one to lean on someone whether they had good intentions or not. But can he learn to trust people again?
Relationships: Clint Barton & Spencer Reid, Logan (X-Men) & Spencer Reid, Peter Parker & Spencer Reid, Remy LeBeau & Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid & Tony Stark, spencer reid & avengers, spencer reid & x-men
Series: The Electric Blue Feather [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172750
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. I Believe I Can Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo I came up with this when I finished reading a fic. My god check out 'Second Chance' by MonPetitTresor and SpencerRemyLvr AMAZING STORY!  
> But anyway the thing is instead of a different dimension what if Spencer is a mutant his whole life. Without the BAU.  
> I wanted to write a story that people can enjoy but at the same time hate. Like I've read a lot of ff, and whenever I read a part where a character get emotional like depressed or angry (for a valid reason) it's only for that one moment and the next thing you know they're happy go lucky well what if they weren't? That's the kind of story I want to write. Also if you know CM you know Spencer's father leaves, not in this story. And Diana never had the illness. Just an FYI.  
> Anyway sorry for the rambling. Without further ado here's the story.

One day in a sunny city called Las Vegas, a young boy of eleven was attending his senior year in high school. He's the top of his grade with an Eidetic memory it came easy. With a reading speed like his also made it easy. But with his smarts he wasn't very popular in school. Many of the older students felt threatened. All except one who befriended the young genius. He name is Brian Ivan. The genius called Spencer didn't know how he managed to befriend this older boy. He didn't know if it was because of his tutoring the older one or his rambling that managed to snatch Brian's attention. They sat next to each other at lunch, and each day Brian shows Spencer different shows and games on his phone. And each time those intrigue the young genius. They steadily became the geek and the nerd in the school. Not that they minded. They trusted each other with their lives. Brian told Spencer that he was a Mutant. He could teleport place to place. Spencer was excited to learn that. He never thought Mutants were different. They were still people no matter what. Spencer told Brian that even if he grew two heads he would still be his friend. How quickly he regrets being Brian's friend.

* * *

The young genius went about his day hoping for the school day to end quickly. Sitting at lunch with Brian showing videos wasn't speeding up the time at all. But he'll manage. He always did. He couldn't stay after school today his mother said that his father should be home today. His father is a trucker while his mom worked as a bartender. Many thought these jobs weren't the best for raising a boy but it did pay the bills. Spencer didn't care long if he saw his parents at least once or twice he could care less. But after weeks of not seeing his father took a toll on him. He missed him dearly not that he'll admit that. So he refused walking home with Brian today and instead wanted to take the bus. But he missed three buses. Thanks to most of the school.

In the last minutes of the last period of class, Spencer began to pack his bag. But Harper Hillman was trying to get his attention. She lead him out to the football field, she told him that Alexa Lisbon wanted to talk to him. He never thought it would be a trick. Okay maybe he did just a bit. The whole football team was there. They striped him down and tied him to the goalpost. But that wasn't the thing that he focused on. Sure it hurts him by being laughed at. But what hurt him the most was in that crowd was his only friend; Brian. Laughing. He broke down crying. Asking _'Why! Why! What did I do to deserve this!?'_ Between the stress, the humiliation and the broken heart his mutation shows. Literally ripping his back open. His back gets covered in blood but he's free from the rope and that's all that mattered at the time. That was the first time he took flight.

He flew home crying and bleeding. When he reached his house he ran to his room. He didn't notice the horror filled faces of his parents in the living room. No instead he took his time washing out the blood from his soft feathers, from his back his wrists everywhere he felt rope burn, blood and hands. After he caught himself he actually looked at his wings. His feathers. Eagle feathers. Blue and white Eagle feathers. And that wasn't the only thing. Besides the wings were a tail a lion's tail, a pure white tail with blue fluff on the end. He had no idea he had a tail or even that he is a Mutant. He knew his parents wouldn't like this. He had to face them.

He was right they didn't like it. His father hated mutants. His mother didn't hate them but she disliked them. He told them what happened at school, how he became this eagle lion thingy. They accepted him but they acted like he wasn't an abomination like Spencer heard them say once or twice maybe a couple more times.

* * *

He got used to having wings and a tail. He learned how to preen his feathers and how to sleep on them without it hurting. Going to school was a whole different thing. He kept to himself and learned to never trust others who were nice to him. Brian tried to talk to him but gave up after awhile of long silences. After he graduated High school he went to collage. All through collage he kept to himself. Collecting degrees for Engineering, and Mathematics. After collage he got himself a job. A small job since he couldn't get a bigger job thanks to his Mutation. But sometimes he got tired of all the hate towards the Mutants.

At the age of seventeen his father left. Saying something about _'I don't want to be related to a mutant no more.'_ Shortly after he left, his mother died. Thanks to her drinking problem. Not that he blamed her. He still loved his parents even if they didn't pay attention to him anymore. He knew how people viewed families with Mutants. Since he wasn't old enough to live on his own, and his father didn't want him. He got shipped to New York to live with his older cousin Daniel Reid.


	2. Daniel Reid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (㇏(UwU)ノ)  
> Soooooo I know nothing about NY sorry people🙏🏻 But I am gonna try to get it as close as possible!!  
> But that's besides the point, I'm hoping this chapter turns out less 'sped on through' and more slowed down. I just wanted to give y'all the run down in the first chap (lol it was a spur of the moment type post)  
> (㇏(UwU)ノ)

As soon as Spencer's flight landed in New York, to say he was expecting it to be busy was nothing compared to him seeing it with his own eyes. The airport itself was bustling with life. People running to catch their flights or running to the luggage drop-off, tapping their foot as they wait for the slow conveyor belt to spit out the luggage. Spencer skipped right through the people waiting for luggage. He already had his bag with him. _Thank goodness_. He got jostled with stray elbows, but he made it through the swamp of people alright. _Good thing I bound my wings beforehand._ He giggled a little at the thought of hitting people with his wings before dismissing that thought. It would have been a problem if his wings were out. He knew of the risks. Same with his tail, luckily he could wrap his tail around his waist without a problem.

As soon as he got outside, he craned his neck to see if any of these faces in this horde of people resembled his cousin.

"Spencer! There you are." A man in their thirties approached Spencer. He was tall, taller than Spencer's 5'10 height. He had short brown hair with blond highlights mixed in. Pale blue eyes matched perfectly with his tan skin, he wore a construction work attire like he came straight from work. As he stood right in front of Spencer he smiled widely, Spencer could see dimples in his tan cheeks. It was hard not to smile back.

"Hey Daniel. It's been a while." If his wings weren't bound, they would've given a little flutter. But he settles for putting his hands in his pockets with a smile. Daniel claps his hands and bounces on the balls of his feet. _Energetic as always, I see._

"Too long, kid. Well, come on, let me show you to your new home." He smirks and puts his arm around Spencer's shoulders, leading him away from the loud airport and into a smelly yellow cab. Spencer watched the sights go by slowly. They made conversation the whole way to the Daniel's home. He lives in the Queens.

He gave Spencer the gist of the rules: "No going out at night, and if you do, take pepper spray or something, I have a few items that are for self defense. Just grab one. Rule two, don't bring some animal home unless you bought it. Actually, even then don't. Pets are a pest to deal with and I'm always working. Anyway," He dismissed the rule with a wave of his hand, "rule three is important, whenever I'm out, which is often, don't ask where I'm going. The less you know the better." Spencer opens his mouth to ask something but Daniel cuts him off with a shake of his head, "and no, it's nothing illegal. So there is nothing to worry about." They fall into silence until the taxi's rumblings stop in front of a row of townhouses. They get out of the taxi, as Daniel is paying the driver Spencer looks at the house directly in front of him. It was a nice Abalone color, four white paned windows, two on the first floor and two on the second. The door was a white color as well. The house had a wrought-iron fence and gate surrounding it.

Spencer jumped when he felt Daniel's hand on his shoulder. He snorted, leading Spencer through the gate and up to the door.

"You ready to meet your new home?" He smirks, placing a hand on the handle. He nods his head. _As ready as I can be._ His cousin twists the handle and opens the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (㇏(UwU)ノ)  
> Thank you for reading!


	3. New Home

Spencer gaped at the inside. He wasn't expecting the room to look like this. He thought the inside of the house was going to be like the outside. The outside of the building was run down, dirty and lose bricks on the short path to the house. The inside was the exact opposite. Clean, he would dare say sparkly.

The main room had a deep blueberry color on the walls with a pure white ceiling. The floors, a light hazelnut. The wooden floor leads up till the small round table with four small chairs. Beyond the table and chairs sat the kitchen. The kitchen's floor was made of light brown tile. The counters and the fridge were white as well as the stove. A single circular light lit up the kitchen.

In the living room, a black three seated couch sits in front of a small TV and stand. Next to the couch were two arm chairs. TV stand carried a few movies, a DVD player and a game system. The TV stood in front of the window. Two bookshelves filled with random books and photos lined the right side of the wall. He glances at the books and then directs his eyes to the photo. A hug group of smiling men and women. They stood in front of a huge statue, but he couldn't make it out since the background was blurry. He backed up and glanced around the room again.

"I honestly didn't expect it to look like this. It's nice." Daniel snorted.

"This is nothing wait till you see your room. All two doors down on the left." He climbs the stairs two at a time. He walked towards his new room and opens the door.

On the inside the room was colored a red-orange. It had a cream colored carpet. A twin size bed laid under the window in the corner. A small dresser, was next to the door. At the end of the bed sat a small metal table with a chair. _Probably for studying._ He put his bag on his bed.

"Knock Knock," Spencer turns, "So what do you think?" Daniel leans against the doorway. "It's not much but you can always add stuff later." He waves his hand dismissively. Spencer smiles and shakes his head.

"It's fine, I really don't mind. It's perfect." Spencer looks down at his feet, "Um, thank you for letting me stay here."

"Don't sweat it kid." He smiles softly at the shaggy haired teen. He scratches his neck. "Look I know you didn't have a say in moving or have time to mourn your mom but I want you to enjoy your new life here. If you need a couple days to mourn the life you lost so be it. But I at least want you to explore sometime this week. Can you promise me that?" He waits for an answer. He knew not to push Spencer if his uncle told anything but the truth about him. He had to be patient with his cousin. He remembers the sudden phone call from his uncle one sunny afternoon.

* * *

_'Daniel?'_

_'Uncle William! I haven't heard from you since I last visited Nevada. How are you? How's the family?'_

_'Not well I'm afraid. You remember Spencer right?'_

_'Of course I remember the squirt. What's going on Uncle?'_

_'He's fine, I actually wanted to talk about his future.'_

_'Okayyy? What does this have to do with me? I mean you and Aunt Diana is still kicking right?'_ Daniel heard his uncle's long tired sigh.

_'I work as a trucker, I'm barely home. Diana works at a bar, she comes home drunk all the time according to Spencer. And if she has a drinking problem that leads to be too much, I want you to take care of him. I don't want a life on the road for him. You just need to take him until his eighteenth birthday. Can you?'_

_'Um problem, I live in New York.'_

_'I know.'_

_'Then I guess I can? Why the sudden call? And is there anything I have to know about?'_

_'Diana was in the hospital two times within a week with alcohol poisoning. The doctors said it messed up her brain a bit, but she was cleared to function you know. So she did. But she ended up drinking again. It got so bad that I asked the doctors to keep her here to get her into a rehab or something. She was doing great for a while. But she always got a bottle hidden somewhere in the house. I came home when Spencer called me hysterics. That's when I knew I had to call someone who isn't me to take care of him.'_ He clears his throat. _'Diana died yesterday morning, she was found by Spencer. I left them. I messed up bad. And I don't want to screw it up more.'_

_'Uncle... But surely he would want to stay with his father no matter if you left him.'_

_'No. I want you to. You have a stable job, a place to live and he'll have a whole opportunity for jobs.'_

_'Fine. I'll take him but you have to tell me what I should know, if he has allergies, skin condition sickness. Anything! I won't be responsible for him getting hurt.'_

_'Thank you. You don't have to worry about school, he completed both high school and college. He has no allergies, no skin conditions and or sicknesses. He does get anxiety and panic attacks but those are rare these days._ He paused, _'And_ _be patient with him. That's all you need to know.'_

_'Cool. I'll be waiting for him. I'll try my best to take care of him Uncle.'_

_'Thank you Daniel.'_

* * *

"I promise." Daniel startles out his memory and finds Spencer's honey-brown eyes. "I-I'm not an outside type person but I will explore sometime this week." He smiles shyly at his older cousin.

"That's all I ask squirt." He ruffles Spencer's unruly brown locks. But pauses when he feels something not quite a piece of hair. He ignores it as Spencer smacks his hand away and tries to tame his mane. He laughs at his feeble attempt to straighten his mess mob of hair. "Oh and once you finish exploring you need more clothes. I'll take you sometime next week."

"Okay thank you Daniel. That would be great."

"You ok with pizza?" Surprised at the sudden change of topics he nods. "Coolio. Well settle in, I'll call you down when the pizza arrives." Spencer nods again. Being left alone in his new room.

He reaches up and touches the feather that grew from his head. A pure white tiny feather. Spencer thanked his lucky stars it was tiny and hidden in his dark lock. He noticed quite a few of them when he walked into the airport bathroom in Nevada. They were easy to hide but for how long? Spencer wished he had an idea.

He closed his door, taking off his shirt and unwrapping his bandages around his torso and wings. His tail releases it's grip around his abdomen. He doesn't know if Daniel knows about his mutation. _Probably not._ He wasn't about to screw up one last chance for family. Even if the first time an incident happened that was out of his control. _For now this is home, even if it's for a little while._

"SPENCER PIZZA'S HERE!!!" He laughed a bit at Daniel's high pitched yell.

"Coming!!" Spencer stretched out his wings and folded them against his body again. Wrapping them with the same white bandages. His tail wrapped around his abdomen yet again. He changed into sweats and a t-shirt and walked downstairs. _Yeah, this is home. Even if it's for a little while._

**Author's Note:**

> Um sorry if it's terrible I am never great at writing. There should be a thing where whenever you dream it turns into a movie or a comic.  
> And yes I also got this from a dream lol


End file.
